Diego and Denzel Misbehave at Applebee's and Get Grounded
''Diego and Denzel Misbehave at Applebee's and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's third episode of the Diego and Denzel Get Grounded video series. Plot Diego and Denzel want their mother to take them to Applebee's, so she agrees to do so. The boys want to order some Cowboy Burgers, French fries, two Pepsis, and 2 Triple Chocolate Meltdowns. But their mother said they're not healthy at all. So she wants the boys to order a vegetable related meal. But no, the boys destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. When they got home, the boys were forced to watch a news coverage about what happened at Applebee's. They receive their punishments again. Transcript (October 22, 2018) Diego: Hey, mom. Diego and Denzel's mother: What is it boys? Denzel: Can we go to Applebee's? Diego and Denzel's mother: Sure. Let's go! (At Applebee's) Applebee's waiter: Welcome to Applebee's. What would you like today? Diego and Denzel's mother: I would like a Nashville Hot Chicken sandwich with French fries and a Diet Pepsi. Diego: And my brother and I would like some Cowboy Burgers, French fries, two Pepsis, and two Triple Chocolate Meltdowns, please. Diego and Denzel's mother: Hold on, let me stop you there, boys. I don't want you two eating unhealthy junk. Diego: How come? Diego and Denzel's mother: Because it's not good for you both of you to have too much salt, sugar, and fat. How about you get a vegetable related meal instead? Denzel: Why? Diego and Denzel's mother: Because, boys, I don't want you to gain weight or get sick. Diego: No! We don't want yucky, tasteless vegetables! Denzel: We want what we want, so give it to us right now! Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get a healthy meal, or you can have nothing at all. Diego: Oh, we have a better idea. Denzel: How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Denzel: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! Diego: Engage us right here at Applebee's! Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, stop it right now! Diego: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! Denzel: We will engage Applebee's! (Diego and Denzel destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Diego and Denzel: GRRRRRRRRR! Diego and Denzel's mother: (Kayla's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Diego! Denzel! What in the world is wrong with you two morons? How dare you cause such a scene at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (In the car) Diego and Denzel: (Eric Cartman and SpongeBob's crying voices) Diego and Denzel's mother: Stop crying like Eric Cartman and SpongeBob, boys. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't be getting anything. Denzel: But Mom, all we wanted were Cowboy Burgers and Triple Chocolate Meltdowns. Diego: That's why we asked you to engage us. Diego and Denzel's mother: No. The reason why you didn't get what you wanted was because the food items you ordered weren't healthy. I kindly offered you boys some healthy meals instead, but no. You've destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant and I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Diego: We get it now, Mom, and we're really sorry. Denzel: Can we at least go back? Diego and Denzel's mother: No, absolutely not! It's too late, and you've destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. (Later on the news) GNN Reporter: Good afternoon, and welcome to the GoAnimate News Network. We'll tell you about what happened today. At Applebee's, a pair of troublemaking twin boys named Diego and Denzel didn't get what they wanted. And because of this, they destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. Here's David Rhodes, live with the story. David: Thanks! I'm here at Applebee's, which is closed right now. Two boys named Diego and Denzel didn't get what they wanted. And because of this, they destroyed the entire restaurant. As you can see, the building has crumbled into ashes, all of the chairs and counters have been crumbled into pieces as well, all the other things such as the foods and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is one of the Applebee's waiters. Sir, can you tell us about what happened today? Applebee's Waiter: Well, these boys wanted Cowboy Burgers and Triple Chocolate Meltdowns, but their mother refused to let them order what they wanted because they weren't healthy, and she wanted them to order a salad or something, but they got upset and asked their mother to "engage" them, and when she said no, they destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. David: Thank you for telling us what happened. Now I'm back outside with one of the victims, Manic the Hedgehog from Sonic Underground. He is going to tell us what happened at Applebee's. Manic, is there anything you want to say to us about what happened? Manic: Well, I decided to go to Applebee's because my sister told me that they have some good stuff to eat. But when I got there, I saw these two boys yelling at their mom to "engage" them because she refused to let them order what they wanted. I had to get outta there before things got ugly. Sheesh, I tell ya, I've never seen anyone do something as stupid as that. David: Thank you for the information. I hope that you are safe now. Now we're going to take you to the GoAnimate News Network studio. (Meanwhile at the GoAnimate News Network studios) GNN Reporter: I'm back here with three guests, Diego, Denzel, and their mother. Miss, is there something you can say to us? Diego and Denzel's mother: Yes. My sons wanted to order Cowboy Burgers and Triple Chocolate Meltdowns at Applebee's, but I told them to order something healthy instead, but they got so upset that they destroyed the restaurant. Diego: But Mom, we didn't want to order anything with fruits or vegetables. Denzel: Yeah, and we don't care about how much calories we eat. Diego and Denzel's mother: Shut up, boys. It's all your fault. If you didn't yell at me and caused trouble at the restaurant, none of this would have happened. When we get home, they will be grounded. There will be no more stuff made by Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, or Laika for the both of them. When we get home, these boys are going to bed early. I'm so done with this! We're leaving right now! Diego and Denzel: (Eric Cartman and SpongeBob's crying voices) GNN Reporter: Stay tuned for more news coverage after these important messages. (At home) Diego and Denzel's mother: Go to your room right now and don't come out until it's dinnertime and after dinner, we're going to a large police station and after that, you're both going to bed early while I order Shimajirō, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Planes, Frozen, Tangled, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, Moana and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you two will be watching Bambi and all well received Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates every day! Diego: (Finn the Human's no soundclip) Denzel: (Spike the Dragon's no soundclip) Characters siblings-fighting-cliparts-139133-6963280.jpg|Diego and Denzel Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia